Maylene and the Sons of Disaster
Maylene and the Sons of Disaster is an american Christian metalcore band with the former Vocals of UnderØATH, Dallas Taylor whom is the vocals of the band. History Earlier years and II (2004-2009) In April 2006 it was announced that the band had signed to Ferret Records. In August of that year, the group hinted they would be working on their Ferret Records debut in October with an expected release date of early 2007. Vocalist Dallas Taylor (formerly of Underoath) updated fans once again in January 2007 and said they would be releasing an EP called The Day Hell Broke Loose at Sicard Hollow, followed by their full-length album, II. Maylene and the Sons of Disaster's II was released on Ferret Records on March 20, 2007 nationwide. Maylene appeared on the cover of the March/April 2007 issue of HM Magazine. Throughout April 2007, the band went on tour in support of their new album II with Christian metalcore band Haste the Day. Other bands on tour included From Autumn to Ashes, The Sleeping, and Alesana. In May, the band was featured on the "Dirty South Tour" with Underoath, Norma Jean, and The Glass Ocean. Notably, this is the first time vocalist Dallas Taylor toured with his old band since he left in 2003. Other bands touring with them with similar southern music styles are He Is Legend and Hey You Party Animals. In an interview, Dallas Taylor said: "What has always struck me about the Ma Barker story is how much it symbolizes the idea of 'what goes around, comes around.' Divine justice is unavoidable. When I was a kid, I would see re-enactments of the Barker shooting in Ocala every year with my Grandpa, and it was as if Ma Barker and her sons were still screaming their story to anyone who would listen. Maylene and the Sons of Disaster is made up of five dudes who play the role of the Barker sons, and in these songs we speak as though we were them, telling any who would listen that a life lived unjustly will meet divine justice on the other side. We also wanted to think of the most crazy backwoods theme possible for this band. Since Ma was backwoods, and we are backwoods, this is the way it had to be." When asked if they play Christian music, Taylor admits that "For us our faith is what makes us. We believe in showing our fans respect and kindness. I love it when bands minister, as long as their lifestyle off the stage lives up to their life on stage. Nowadays it is kinda cliche in some markets to be a Christian band but being that in itself is hard and sometimes can put a bull's eye on your back. It is not an easy thing sometimes, but no one is perfect. But living to the standards of what you preach and talk about is a big deal and something we chose to do everyday." Taylor has also been quoted as saying that he is tired of bands that try to play off their Christian background or message to sell records or to perpetuate their popularity and stated: "I want every kid to know I am not going to change who I really am to sell records. I mean, I absolutely hate shoving things down people's throats, but hiding who you are is just as bad." Members ;Current members *Dallas Taylor – lead vocals (2004–present) *Jasin Todd – lead guitar (2015–present; touring 2014) *Jake Duncan – rhythm guitar, backing vocals (2009–2011, 2013–present) *Steve Savis – rhythm guitar, backing vocals (2015–present) *Brad Lehmann – bass, backing vocals (2009–present) *Jon Thatcher Longley – drums (2015–present; touring 2011) ;Touring members *Sam Anderson – drums, backing vocals (2011, 2014) *Luis Mariani – rhythm guitar, backing vocals (2011) *Josh Butler – drums (2011) *Schuylar Croom (He Is Legend) – lead vocals (2009–2010) *Matthew Hastings (MyChildren MyBride) – lead vocals (2016) *Keller Harbin (ex-The Chariot, Every Time I Die) – lead vocals (2016) ;Former members *Josh Cornutt – rhythm guitar, bass (2004–2008) *Scott Collum – lead guitar (2004–2008) *Lee Turner – drums (2004–2008) *Roman Haviland – bass, backing vocals (2004–2009) *Josh Williams – rhythm guitar (2005–2008) *Kelly Scott Nunn – rhythm guitar, backing vocals (2008–2010) *Matt Clark – drums, backing vocals (2008–2011) *Chad Huff - lead guitar (2008-2015) *Miles McPherson – drums (2011–2014) Discography * Maylene and the Sons of Disaster (2005) * II (2007) External links *Official Website Category:Bands Category:Metalcore bands